Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have become so convenient that they are constantly available to users and therefore become natural depositories for confidential information. To protect that information there are various applications that provide encryption for the information where it resides. Communication of the information requires additional protection. Such protection is insufficient unless either the communication takes place over secure networks (i.e. trusted networks) or the communication of that confidential information to remote servers takes place over insecure public networks such as the Internet but is nevertheless protected by encryption.
To provide protection for such communication over the Internet or other untrusted networks, encryption and decryption between servers that is transparent to the user has been developed. In particular secure tunnels otherwise known as virtual private networks or VPNs have been developed for use between servers on otherwise insecure networks.
Typically, a mobile device resides on the edge of such a system, and communicates to a server on a trusted network via a secure tunnel that runs across the Internet. The communication from the mobile device thus requires protection of the initial trusted network that joins the mobile device to a server and the protection of a tunnel between the external servers.